Anything But Mine
by KelBel3123
Summary: Last chapter up! Miley and her friends have started High School, and Jake is back. Follow Miley as she fights her feelings, Jake, and keeping her identity a secret. My take on what should happen if Jake came back.
1. Girlfriend

**Hi everyone! This is my first Hannah Montana fic- the plot line isn't super thick it's just about Jake returning and how I thought it would play out for Jake and Miley. For all of you people who don't like the whole Jake and Miley thing...don't read this because I love them together. It's adorable.**

**Anyway, Disclaimer- All I own are a few dozen pairs of shoes and my new car! I own nothing that would bring me any money.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Miley wearily thumped her pencil eraser against the eggshell colored desk as she tried desperately to keep her eyes ajar. Gently, she rested her head on her closed fist and felt her eyelids grow weak.

"Miley." She felt a tap against her arm. "Wake up."

Her eyes darted open as they met the smirking, deep blue saucers of her blonde best friend. Lily discretely slid a piece of notebook paper on Miley's desk. Miley blinked the sleep from her eyes and glanced down.

"_I heard something today_," was scribbled in Lily's chicken scratch.

Miley dropped her pen against the paper. _"What?" _She softly pushed it back toward an eagerly awaiting Lily.

She heard a pen scratching against paper and soon it was back on her desk.

"_Jake has a girlfriend." _Miley skimmed the words over and over.

_A girlfriend? _

_Who cares? _

She felt a small twist in the pit of her stomach.

_Wait, who was it? _

A million thoughts were ping-ponging back and forth in Miley's head. She hurriedly grabbed her pen and jotted down three letters. _"Who?"_

Who knew three letters could make a person so anxious?

Miley's heart thumped in her chest as she heard Lily's pen, once again, holding silent conversation with an overly ink-smeared piece of paper. She repeated the words in her head.

_Jake has a girlfriend._

This was nothing unusual; every girl wanted Jake Ryan, the hot celebrity.

Lily quickly slid the paper back.

"_Carly O'Connell."_

Before Miley could react…the bell rang.

**Short Chapter! Sorry! This is just a lead in to the drama that is about to ensue!**


	2. Just The Flavor of the Week

**Chapter 2...Just The Flavor of the Week**

* * *

"So Carly is the flavor of the week, huh?" Miley huffed sarcastically, her eyebrows smashed inwardly. 

The hallways were lined with awkward teenagers fumbling in their lockers, couples canoodling in corners, and an exasperated Miley Stewart.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "Miles, if you would have been paying attention mi amiga, you would have known that Carly has liked Jake for quite some time." She stated matter-of-factly as she sifted through the bottom of her locker.

"Lil, you know every girl wants Jake! What does he see in Carly anyway?" Miley threw her hands on her hips.

"Well, she's an older woman, she's a tenth grader! And if I'm not mistaken, I'd say someone's a tad jealous." Lily gave her a sardonic smile.

Miley scoffed. "Jealous?" She laughed mockingly. "I'm not jealous…just annoyed that he dates girls and dumps them like last weeks sweet potato pie." Her voice rose.

"Ew, sweet potato pie." Lily shuddered as she stood from her locker and met Miley's worried eyes. "Miley, not to be a blunt, but I think you missed your chance." They started to walk out the hallway doors and into the awful orange, yellow, and green tiled lunchroom.

Miley stopped in her tracks, her jaw dragging on the ground. Lily hadn't turned to wait for her but continued walking with an evil grin on her face.

She knew she had struck a chord.

Miley scurried to catch up to her. "What did you say?" She breathed out.

"You heard me." She said shortly, scanning the room for a table.

"I don't _like _Jake…if that's what you're implying and I'm quite positive it is." She retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"Whatever you have to say to make it through the day…" Lily laughed, "That rhymed."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a poet and don't even know it." Miley said boredly as she noticed Lily waving in the direction of Oliver who was seated at one of the many filled tables.

Then her eyes landed on him, Jake. He had a large goofy grin on his face and an arm around Carly, but the smiling seized when he caught a glimpse of who was staring at him.

The brunette, whom he had always thought of as beautiful, had this confused look etched on her face. If he wasn't mistaken she almost looked…_hurt._

Jake smiled at her and quickly averted his gaze. Miley sighed to herself and turned back to her two friends.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Oliver asked, motioning for them to sit with him.

"Hey Oliver." Lily said as she sat next to him and grabbed his brown lunch bag. "Got anything good?"

"Hey, that's mine!" He grabbed it back from a smirking Lily.

"Hey Miley?" Oliver said, noticing Miley hadn't sat down yet, and smashing some of his sandwich into his mouth.

Lily leaned closer to him. "She's busy." She whispered.

Oliver stopped chewing and glanced from Miley to Lily. "With what?" He asked and took another bite.

"I can't believe he actually likes her? It's probably some publicity stunt. She's probably with him because he buys her nice things like puppy dogs and diamond earrings." Miley said to her friends as she finally sat.

Oliver looked at her weirdly and then to Lily. "What's wrong with her?"

"She just found out Jake has another girlfriend." Lily said boredly.

"Another one? Man, how does he do it?"

"Well let's see. One, he probably makes more money than we will see in our entire lives. Two, he's extremely famous. Three, he's a total hottie."

"I get it Lily."

They both looked at Miley who was wearing a frown and fidgeting with her beaded bracelet.

Their freshman year had brought on so many changes. Jake had returned to school after leaving for Romania to film a movie. He hadn't spoken to Miley since the day she shoved him off the ledge, and now he was dating someone else. Miley had tried to deny her feelings for Jake the entire summer, leading herself to believe she was over him. Obviously, he was over her.

Him being back had thrown a huge curveball her way, and she was never very athletic. She will never forget the day he walked back into her life.

_It had happened a few weeks ago on the first day of their freshman year. Lily, Miley, and Oliver were walking through the doors of Seaview high. Their first day of high school. Miley and Lily were on a mad dash to find their first class when they heard it. A blonde was animatedly chatting with her friend._

"_Jake Ryan is going here this year!" She squealed excitedly._

_Miley stopped dead in her tracks. "Lily, did you hear that?"_

"_Sorry Miley, I had pizza for breakfast."_

_Miley punched her friend's arm. "No Lily, those girls." She motioned toward them. "Did you hear what they said?"_

_Lily shook her head. "What did they say?"_

"_Jake Ryan is back."_

"_Oh that's great! Now you two can finally get together!"  
_

"_Lily." Miley stated firmly._

"_Or…err…you can act out your hatred toward him for being so selfish."_

"_Thank you." Miley said, scanning the hallways for that shaggy blonde mop._

_She sighed, as he came waltzing through the hallway door with an entourage of females, and Miley felt it. That queasy, uncomfortable, palm sweaty, butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling. She had felt it before, when he had first started school in Malibu but it was strong and prominent this time. Her cheeks became warm and she turned her attention to Lily._

"_What do I do Lil? What if he talks to me?" Miley panicked._

"_You calm down and talk back."_

_The whole day she didn't know how to act and felt herself becoming self-conscious when he would turn the corner and meet her eyes._

_Did her hair look ok?_

_Did she have food stuck in her teeth?_

_She was quiet and fidgety all day and when the bell rang for lunch, Lily had to find out why._

_Lily grabbed Miley as they walked to find a lunch table._

"_What is with you today? You've barely spoken to me or anyone." She asked still clenching her friend's wrist._

"_What are you talking about Lily?" Miley scrunched her eyebrows at her._

"_Ok Miley Stewart, I have known you for a while and I know you probably better than you know yourself…something is bothering you today. And you know, eventually, I'm going to pry it out of you!"_

_Miley sighed and attempted to look away from the big blue eyes that were burning holes into her own. What was she supposed to do? She sighed, leaned against a nearby wall, and looked back at Lily._

"_I'm confused." She blew out a sigh._

"_About what?" Lily shifted her weight._

"_You're going to kill me." She chuckled._

"_You have feelings for Jake again?" She asked as she sighed and folded her arms across her chest._

"_I think…I'm not sure but I think I might." She groaned loudly._

"_Oh Miley, we did this last year too. Maybe he still feels the same way about you. You need to find out because I know you'll drive yourself nuts if you don't._

_Miley's eye lit up. "Wait, you think…you know, he would still like me?"_

"_I don't know. I mean I knew he liked you for a while. He probably thinks you hate him." She poked a finger in her chest. "I mean how many times did you hear 'Jake likes you, Jake likes you?' You just need to talk to him Miles."_

_Miley groaned and began rubbing her temples. "This is so hard. He's famous and probably found someone so much better than me. I need to go home and think about it for a night." With that they found a table._

Oliver sighed and looked at his brunette friend. "You like Jake again?"

Miley felt like she had just been punched square in the gut. "No Oliver I think he is a complete girl user and if I never talk to him again I'll be fine."

"Right." He said sarcastically to her.

_She didn't like Jake so couldn't she just be happy for him? _

Miley glared at him. "What, I don't?" She snapped back.

"Seriously Miley, don't lie to me, I know things." Lily laughed.

Miley felt a burning rage rip through her. "He hasn't even spoken to me or acknowledged me. I can't believe him. I targeted him right from the first time I saw him walk through the school doors. Jerk!" She blew a breath out.

Oliver stuffed the rest of his lunch into his brown paper bag, and stood.

"Girls, I have to go finish some last minute homework. I'll see you two later." And with that he was gone.

"He never does his homework on time." Lily said to Miley.

Miley's cheeks were flushed with anger. "He hasn't even spoken to me Lils?" She spat into the cafeteria air.

"He's probably scared too." This was all Lily could offer her perturbed friend.

**I love Gwen Stefani's new song. Sorry that was random.**


	3. Hold My Man Hands

**Chapter 3: Hold My Man Hands...teehee man hands. Reminds me of a Seinfeld episode.**

**

* * *

**Between seventh and eighth period, Miley was bent down at her locker, grabbing her art supplies. She loved having art last during the day because not only did he enjoy art, her teacher was a loon…but extremely entertaining. 

She swiped her sketch pad from the top shelf of her locker and turned just in time to see Jake and Carly walking by. Miley felt a burning sensation run through her veins as his eyes briefly met hers. Carly also looked in her direction, a smile plastered on her face from ear to ear. Miley never disliked Carly because they were always cordial with each other but today was different. Today, she was mad at Carly and her long strawberry blonde hair. She disliked her wide green eyes and her petite figure.

Jake crookedly smiled at Miley and raised his hand to wave at her. She mirrored his movement and walked hurriedly to class.

She groaned as she plopped down next to Kate, her quirky friend that was always good for a laugh. Kate had dark brown hair, sharp features, and a grin that lit up her entire face.

"Did Mr. Bogden feel you up during study hall again?" Kate asked completely straight faced.

Miley laughed a bit. "Not this time, he and Janelle took the teacher-student pass to the bathroom."

"Sick, Stewart, I'm going to have mental pictures for the next hour."

"Just think of Orlando Bloom with his shirt off." Miley smirked.

"Much better." She gave Miley a sympathetic look. "But seriously, is there something bothering you?"

Miley shook her head and opened her sketch pad as Mrs. Weeber came waltzing into the room, dressed in a long purple skirt and an oversized black sweater. She batted her mascara clumped eyelashes to the class, flipped her auburn locks over her shoulder, and slammed what looked like a clump of metal piping squished together, on the table.

"How many of you think this is art?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

A few kids in the back slowly lifted their hands in the air.

"Katherine, what's this to you?" Kate looked startled as Mrs. Weeber glared at her.

"Well Mrs. Weeber, even though I wouldn't select this particular piece of art work to be a centerpiece in my home, each artist expresses their emotions differently, and, whomever he is, chose to express his by bending metal pipes." Miley snickered a bit.

"And Stewart? What do you think of this?"

"I'm not a big fan of abstract art but to each-their-own. It's art, anything you put yourself into is art." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Very well stated the both of you." Mrs. Weeber silently walked around the object, her hand lying on her cheek. "The artist is Steven von Weistermeiner. He is an artist of metals. And he is from just outside of LA. Now for the weekend, I want you all to write me a one page paper on Weistermeiner and his significance in and his influence on the world of modern art." She jotted everything she said onto the forest green chalk board as some dust sprinkled to the floor.

"We don't have to pronounce his name for a grade do we?" A boy at one of the back tables asked.

Mrs. Weeber chuckled a bit. "No leave the name pronouncing to me." She smiled. "As for now I want you to draw anything that inspires you about the piece, you can even write about it if you wish." She walked to her desk and glanced silently out the window as the students either doodled or furiously jotted words down in their sketchbooks.

Forty-five minutes passed until finally the bell rang.

"I'll have everyone read their reactions to the piece on Monday. As for now, enjoy your Thursday."

Miley and Kate walked out of class with their bag of pencils and sketch books.

"Are you going to the guys' basketball game tonight?" Miley asked Kate as they rounded the corner to the freshman hallway.

"Yeah I'm just going to stay after school and grab some food. There is no use in me driving all the way home and then coming all the way back, you know?" They stopped at Kate's locker and she twirled her combination in.

"Yeah, if you want you can come to my house. I'm like walking distance." Miley mentioned as she turned to see Jake walking by, his gym bag slumped over his shoulder. He didn't have his usual ten girl following. His hair was disheveled, and vibrating with every step he took. Luckily, he didn't notice her because she was still angry with him.

"Good luck tonight Jake!" Kate called to him. He paused and turned with a huge grin on his face. "Thanks." He yelled back as his face dropped at the sight of Miley.

He scurried off.

"He just has to be on the basketball team doesn't he?" Miley scoffed.

"Staring at him all sweaty isn't bad." Kate replied. "Didn't you guys used to have a thing?"

"Yeah _used to, _but now he has a new girl and wont talk to little ol' Miley anymore."

"Men…" Kate dragged on.

"Men." Miley replied.

"Speaking of men…isn't he dating Carly O'Connell?" Kate stopped fumbling with her stuff.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with men?" Miley laughed, she loved Kate.

"Ok Miles, I'm going to tell you something very important. Carly O'Connell has the worst case of man hands possible." Kate was leaning closely to a snickering Miley. "She's like 'Oh, I'm petite and I'm cute…I'm a sophomore dating a freshman.' Then she goes to shake your hand and you see this big, calloused, dry, lump of skin and joints come at you. It's enough to make you want to regurgitate your lunch."

"No way?" Miley asked in disbelief.

"Man hands," Kate pointed to her hands, "she's got 'em."

Miley was doubled over by now. People walked by her and stared.

"Kate." Miley playfully scolded her. "I've never noticed that!"

The two girls continued to giggle over Carly's, well, deformation, if you will, until Lily came waltzing up to them.

"What did I miss?" She asked the two red-faced girls while she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Carly's man-hands." Kate said still giggling.

"I'm not even asking." Lily stated firmly. "Anyway, Miles, are we going to your house before the game?" Lily straightened her black Jansport book bag on her back.

"Yeah, Kate's coming too but I need to stop at my locker and grab my stuff."

**Gotta love the crazy art teachers. I've had a few. Wait, I'm an artist...eh, oh well, I am crazy! And I embrace it!**


	4. How Am I Doin?

**Chapter 4: How Am I Doin' Since You Did What You've Done to Me? **

**(don't own the Dierks Bentley song nor Hannah Montana)**

* * *

At the Stewart household, the air was warm and the smell of pizza filled the air. Miley and her friends threw their bags onto a nearby couch and raced up to her room with a stolen box of pizza. The three friends sat on Miley's bed and devoured the greasy triangles of cheese, bread, and sauce.

"So how do you think Jake will play tonight?" Lily asked trying somewhat to soften Miley's point of view about him.

"He usually is good for a few assists and a few points." Kate shrugged and took another bite.

Miley remained silent. She was still angry at him for having a girlfriend.

"What about you Miley?" Lily asked.

"Personally, I don't care if he falls down and smacks that over sized head of his." She popped the last piece of crust into her mouth.

Kate laughed. "Bit of tension there Stewart?"

"A tad." Miley retorted.

"I still don't know what happened between you two." Kate said as she fumbled through her duffel bag.

"I will gladly tell!" Lily exclaimed. "It's such an exciting story. Jake Ryan comes to Seaview and there is this big huge hype about him. Girls follow him and fawn all over him but he takes a liking to Miley who despises him. After denying it and denying him over and over Miley finally understands that she may like him. They both try to make each other jealous and end up kissing and then he tells her he has to go to Romania for four months but he was glad he got to kiss her because he would have wondered what is was like the whole time he was gone. Then Miley pushed him off a ledge. A small ledge. Now he's back with a new girlfriend." Lily took in a deep breath and blew it out.

"Interesting. Have you talked to him Miley?"

"Nope."

"You should." Kate replied.

Miley shrugged. "He's obviously over me so what's the point?"

"Maybe he thinks the same thing about you." Kate replied, standing from the bed and walking over to Miley's mirror. She grabbed some lip-gloss from her purse and swiped it on.

"That's what I tried to tell her." Lily replied tossing her long blonde hair into a pony tail.

Kate glanced at Miley's alarm clock. "We should probably get going so Miley can watch her Jakey's game."

"The game isn't until six, Kate." Miley replied.

"I know but I want to watch the JV at 4:30. Mark Jameson is really cute." Kate blushed.

"I knew it!" Miley exclaimed. "I knew you had a thing for him."

"Yeah, well, who wouldn't?" She smiled.

* * *

An hour later, the three girls made their way into the gym. The bleachers weren't quite full yet because mostly everyone only came for varsity and Jake Ryan. The three girls found a spot in the middle of the bleachers across from where the teams were sitting.

"There he is." Kate said in a loud whisper, pointing to Mark. Miley's eyes went to the boy at the end of Kate's point and then darted to the blonde who was sitting in the middle of the varsity.

He was dressed in a nice pair of khakis, a shirt and tie with their basketball jacket over it. The coach made the boys dress up before games. He was leaned back on the bleacher behind him and was tapping his foot on the bleacher in front of him and had ear phones stuck in both ears.

She noticed him take his eyes from the game and look her way. He then proceeded to take his cell phone from his pocket and flip it open.

Not even a minute later Miley felt a buzz in her purse. She grabbed it and read the screen.

_1 new text message from Jake._

_Weird, she thought._

She swallowed hard and pushed "read."

_Hey Miley, nice to see you here. We should catch up sometime._

_Jake_

"Lily." She grabbed her friend's arm and shoved the phone in her face.

"Oh, he can text you but can't say anything to your face." Lily grabbed the phone from her. "I'm texting that womanizing jerk back."

"No!" Miley grabbed the phone back.

"What are you gonna say Miles?" Lily asked worried.

"It…would…be…nice…if…you…spoke…to…my…face." She said slowly as she typed each letter.

"Oh yeah. Speak to her face boy." Lily seconded Miley's motion by telling Jake this from across the gym even though he couldn't hear her.

Miley watched as Jake flipped his phone open and without changing his expression, started pressing buttons.

Miley's phone vibrated. She opened it.

_I thought you pretty much hated me._

Miley felt a knot in her stomach.

_I do, but I would like to talk in person. After the game?_

Her phone buzzed again.

_Ok. Wait for me._

She closed her phone and took a deep breath.

"We're talking after the game." She said quietly.

"Are you going to tell him off?" Kate asked.

"We'll see. I have a lot to get off my chest."

**I think Billy Ray Cyrus should bring his mullet back for an episode. Gosh, pizza sounds fantastic right about now. **

**Chapter 5 is coming around the bend!**


	5. Can't Hide Your Lyin' Eyes

**Chapter 5: Can't Hide Your Lyin' Eyes (don't own the song title)**

* * *

The JV ended up winning 57 to 46. The varsity had just tipped off and were up 4 to nothing. They were playing Malibu Academy- a school of a bunch of rich preppy kids. Five minutes into the first quarter Jake was sent in. He had grown a couple inches since eighth grade so he somewhat fit in with the older boys but he still looked young.

As soon as he was sent in he took a hard foul going up for a lay up. Miley watched as he bent over in pain and shook his wrist out. He walked over toward the foul line with a painful grimace on his face and bent over again. Luckily, the coach called time out.

The trainer grabbed Jake quickly and looked at his wrist. He wiggled it around and he seemed to be fine. Once they were back on the court, Jake made one shot and missed the other. They were up 11 to 6.

Seaview High's point guard, Jim Berry, dribbled the ball down and passed it to Jake, who hit the big guy, Frank Hire, in the middle for two points. The crowd roared as the seconds of the first quarter ticked down and Seaview High was up 13 to 11.

At the start of the second quarter, Malibu Academy went on a 9-0 run bringing the score to 13-20. There was a time out and Seaview High subbed and then cut the score difference to three.

Jake was soon subbed in and hit a three pointer, had a steal, and a few rebounds. Miley had always known he was good at basketball but she never knew he this good.

It was tied at 27 when half time rolled around.

"This is a good game." Kate said as she watched our team walk into the locker room.

"Jake is really good." Lily replied.

"I wonder if he is hurt?" Miley worried. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Josh, the guy she had gone on a few dates with last year, staring her in the face.

"Hey Miley, how's it going?" He sat next to her.

"Hey Josh, I'm good how are you?" She swallowed hard.

_Why was he talking to her? _

_She had been his worst date ever._

"Doing good, I was just wondering…well…this Saturday, if you would want to hang out or something?" He glanced from her to his hands, out to the court, and back at her.

Miley thought for a moment. Jake was dating so why couldn't she?

"Sure Josh, do you still have my number?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'll call you." He smiled and stood up. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Wow Miley, I thought that guy hated you after your date." Lily butted in.

"Must not Lils, but this is a perfect way to find out if Jake still likes me." She squealed.

"That's kind of sinister isn't it? Using one guy to get another."

"You betcha Lily. He'll be so jealous; he'll come running to me." She laughed evilly.

**Miley is so evil. I like it. hehe!**


	6. Movin' On

**Chapter 6: Movin' On**

**

* * *

**

The game ended with Seaview High winning by three points in the last couple seconds. Everyone was so excited except for Miley who was going to have to face her fate in a couple minutes.

"Do you want us to wait with you Miley?" Lily asked as she and Kate stood near the gym doors with her.

"No, go ahead girls I'll be fine." She smiled. "I'll meet you both at Rico's."

"Alright." Miley watched as Kate and Lily walked out together and decided to take a seat on the bleachers in the gym. People were slowly walking out and parents were waiting for their players. Luckily, Miley hadn't seen Jake's girlfriend anywhere.

Ten minutes passed and finally he came out to a crowd of people congratulating him. She watched as he slowly shoved through the mass of people and noticed her sitting by herself on the bleachers.

"Hey Miley." He smiled and sat next to her.

"Hi." She said placing some of her long brown hair behind her ears.

"How are you?" She could tell he was more nervous than she was.

"I'm doing fine, just fine and how are you?" Miley replied with hints of sarcasm.

"A little sore but I'm alright. I'm glad to be back here." He began to find his shoes really fascinating as an awkward silence took over…then, Miley bursted.

"Alright buddy boy you have a lot of explaining to do. First off, you fly off to Romania after kissing me and only contact me once. Second, you come back and I didn't even know you were! Third, you have a new girl! Is it like a flavor of the week thing with you and my week was over? Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can treat people like dirt. I knew I should have never gotten involved and all those lines you fed me weren't real. You were acting." She scowled and took a deep breath. "That felt good."

"You never contacted me either Miley. I was scared to talk to you. And all that stuff I said before I left, I meant. It hurts that you would think differently but I guess I deserve that. You weren't the flavor of the week, I really liked you and it sucked because all I thought about in Romania was you. I had to get over you somehow." He shrugged as his cell rang.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Miley asked a bit snidely.

"Yeah it is. I told her to meet me at Rico's." He replied quietly.

"Do you need to go?"

"In a few minutes. Look Miley, I'm really sorry that I didn't contact you. I should have grown some balls and just called you. I regret it now... but I've moved on and am with Carly now." He told her but sounded more like he was convincing himself.

Those words shot through Miley's heart like daggers.

"Oh, well that's a pretty rough way of letting a girl down." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Miley," he paused, "do you still like me?"

Miley was caught off guard. "No…err…well, no, but... I don't know Jake." She said nervously.

Jake stood and hopped off the bleachers to stand eye level with her.

"Well then we have nothing to worry about now do we?" He said as he turned to walk away. "But hey babe it was nice while it lasted." He pointed at her as he fell into his stupid Zombie High character. It seemed he always did that to cover up true feelings. Miley watched as he walked out.

She groaned out loud and stomped her foot on the bleacher.

"Stupid!" She yelped. "Stupid. Stupid Jake. It was nice while it lasted." She mimicked him.

Miley stormed out of the gym and solemnly walked to Rico's to meet Kate and Lily. She slumped down at their table.

"I take it that it didn't go to well." Lily said to her irritated friend.

"It was horrible Lil! Not only did I completely go off on him but I told him I didn't like him anymore! I'm such an idiot." She slammed her head into the palm of her hand.

"Is he over you?" Kate asked curiously.

"I guess, and if he wasn't, he sure as sweet Texas is now!" She exclaimed.

"Not to make matters worse, Miles, but here he comes with Carly now." Lily motioned toward Jake and Carly.

"Great." Miley slumped in her chair and watched as Jake and Carly took a seat at the smoothie bar. She was hanging all over Jake and he was holding her hand. Jake looked back at Miley's table quickly and met her eyes but she turned away.

"Seriously you guys. I can't be here." Miley stood up to walk away when Josh came trotting down the sandy path.

"Hey Miley." He waved to her as she smiled and her devil horns popped out.

"Hey Josh, you want to grab a smoothie or something?" She glanced towards Jake and Carly.

"Yeah sure, Miley. My treat." He smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her toward the bar. As soon as they reached the bar, Josh turned to Jake like an old friend would turn to another. Miley panicked.

"Hey Jake, what's up man?" Josh said, to Miley's dismay.

"How's it going, Josh?" Jake said, trying not to look at Miley.

"Great man, oh do you know Miley Stewart?" Josh stepped back to reveal Miley, slumping down, trying her best to erase herself from Jake's view.

"I think I've seen her around school a few times." Jake replied as Miley rolled her eyes.

"Miley, you obviously know Jake." Josh pointed to him.

"Yeah, I've seen him around a few times." Miley mumbled.

"I'm being rude, I'm sorry, Josh, _Miley_, this is my girlfriend, Carly." Miley tried her best to plaster a grin on her face but all she could imagine was dumping half her smoothie on Jake and half on Carly.

"I've seen you around, Miley. Didn't you try out for cheerleading?" Carly asked as she rested her hand on Jake's leg. Miley saw Jake's vengeful look soften and fade into sadness as he turned, causing her hand to slip off.

"Yes, I did." Miley replied all too politely.

"Yeah I remember you danced to that Hannah Montana song. Big Hannah fan?" She asked Miley.

"Yeah I like Hannah Montana." She replied coolly.

"Miley tried to get me to like Hannah Montana." Josh laughed. "That didn't go to well."

"You don't like Hannah, Josh?" Carly asked him.

"Nah I'm more into rap." He shrugged. "Do you like her?"

"Personally, I don't think she is that great of a singer." Carly replied.

"What?" Both Jake and Miley exclaimed, looking at each other.

"Hannah's a cool girl." Jake said smoothly. "I've worked with her on Zombie High."

"We know, Jake." Miley said annoyed, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes.

"Miley, do you know Hannah Montana like I do?" Jake said trying to sound stuck up.

"Oh give me a break, Jake. You're egos on the loose again you might want to tame it." She pointed at him.

"Yeah well, if you had this face you'd have this ego too." He replied as she placed his arm around Carly.

"If you're head grew any bigger it would pop." She blew a breath out in frustration.

"He has the right to a big ego, Stewart. I mean, look at him." She gave Jake a dreamy gaze and sighed.

"This is sad." She said as she turned to Josh.

"So, uh, Miley. You want this smoothie?" Josh asked handing her a half melted smoothie with an awkward look on his face.

"Thank you, Josh." She grabbed it from him as her and Jake continued to scowl at each other.

"So uh, we should double date sometime." Josh interjected with a tight, uncomfortable laugh.

"Wait," Jake chuckled, "you two are dating?"

"Well," Josh started.

"Yes, yes we are." Miley interrupted.

"Oh, I see now. I see it now." Jake chuckled.

"Jake what's so funny?" Carly asked.

"Everything just makes sense now." He glanced at Miley. "Flavor of the week, Miley?"

Miley scowled at him, slammed her smoothie on the bar, and stormed away. Josh followed her.

"Miley are you ok?" He asked carefully.

"Yeah I'm fine I just really think he is a jerk."

"Jake's alright. He can be egotistical at moments."

"At moments?" She laughed.

Josh shrugged. "It seems like you guys knew each other pretty well, or hated each other. I wasn't sure." He laughed.

"He's been in our class for over a year now and we've had to deal with Mr. Stardom for way, way too long."

"Yeah I guess I am a year older than you. I never put two and two together. And I've never actually had a class with him."

"From day one we've lashed out at each other like that." Miley said into the warm air.

"Some people just have different views on life." Josh shrugged. "You want me to walk you home, Miley?"

"Sure."

**Boys are stupid. I hate them. Just kidding. I like them...sometimes.**


	7. On The Coast of Somewhere Beautiful

**Chapter 7: On the Coast of Some Where Beautiful, Runnin' With My Heart**

**(I don't own Hannah Montana nor Kenny Chesney's song title...even though I wouldn't mind to own Kenny...because he's a good singer and all.)**

**My prayers go out to the VT students, and the families of the victims in the VT shooting.

* * *

**

That night, Miley had her books sprawled haphazardly across her bed. Her hair spriggy out from all different angles as her messy ponytail laid on her shoulders. Her head rested in her palms as she attempted to study. Soon, her dad was standing in her doorway, worry etched on his face.

"Hey Miles, what's up? You've been pretty quiet up here." He walked in and sat next to her on her bed.

"I'm just frustrated. That's all." She sighed, shutting her book.

"Something at school buggin' you?"

"More like some_one._" She rolled her eyes.

"Another boy, honey, I'm gonna need a bigger gun." He chuckled as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"No dad, it's Jake Ryan again. He's back and now he has a totally new girlfriend. I thought he liked me." She replied dejectedly.

"Well, Miles, if I do recall, you two left on a pretty awkward note." His voice sang out.

"I guess." She sniffled and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Have you talked to him?"

"I tried, daddy. He went all _Zombie Slayer_ and wasn't being himself. He was afraid that I hated him and that's why he never contacted me." She pouted as she flew back into her plush comforter.

"Do you hate him, Miles?" Her dad looked at her quizzically.

"No, not at all but now it's a big ol' mess." She threw her hands up.

"The truth is the only thing that fixes these here situations, bud." He replied as he stood from her bed.

"I know but its easier sad than done." She whined.

"You'll feel better... And I did have a point of coming up here." He thought a moment. "Oh yeah, speaking of Jake Ryan, they want you on his show again." He said cheerfully.

"Nooooo!" Miley groaned.

"Sorry honey but you'll only have to face him as Hannah then." He reminded her.

"When is my life over, dad?" She flopped back on her bed.

"Saturday morning, Miles." He replied matter-of-factly as he left her room.

* * *

It was Thursday. Miley was in the girls' locker room, getting ready for her gym class. A gym class that she completely despised, do to the fact that Jake Ryan graced the class with his holier than thou presence. She was mentally preparing herself for anything he threw at her.

She walked out of the locker room and turned the corner to see the person she didn't want to, talking on his oversized cell phone. She shimmied back to eavesdrop.

"Yes, mom, my wrist is fine." She over heard.

"No, it just hurt a bit this morning. I'm fine."

"Yes, I'll ice it."

"No, I haven't apologized to her yet."

Miley's heart skipped a beat.

"I know I should."

"I have to go, mom. Bye."

Just as he hung up Miley appeared from around the corner.

"Talking to your mommy?" She said snottily with her hands placed on her hips.

"No it was my agent. Making sure his Jake is alright." He put on his macho-man façade.

"I heard you say bye mom." She mocked him.

"Alright fine, it was my mom. She was worried about my wrist, but what do you care?" His eyes burned into hers.

"I…uh…" She tugged on the hem of her gym shirt. "I don't…not really."

"Fine." He stuck his nose up at her and turned to walk away.

"Jake! Wait!" She called out as he spun around.

"Yeah." He stepped closer as his look softened.

"It's just…I mean…I feel really bad for everything…" She started.

Just as she was about to do just as her dad had told her, a band of girls walked by and began squealing over Jake. He looked at Miley and gave her an apologetic smile.

Miley walked quietly by herself into class, wallowing in her defeat

* * *

.The rest of the day was extremely uneventful until she received another text while walking home from school.

_1 new text from Jake._

_If you were apologizing today I'm sorry too._

Miley smiled as she walked onto her open deck and took in a breath of fresh air. She was glad they were getting somewhere.

She dashed back inside.

"Hey dad I'm going for a walk on the beach!" She yelled as she grabbed a zip up hoodie and walked barefoot into the sand.

She walked closer to the water and let it rise up over her feet and sink back down. That was when she saw him, he wasn't doing anything except walking by himself and she recognized that black hat and those sunglasses almost immediately.

She kept her spot near the ocean as she felt him getting closer. Breathing in a breath of salty air, she let a sigh fall from her lips as he approached.

**Cliff hanger!**


	8. Me and You

**Chapter 8: Me and You**

**I'm in a great mood today. The sun is shining, it's warm and I'm gonna have myself a good lunch in about 15 minutes! I just figured out a trip I'm taking to see four days of concerts! Awesome! I'm so excited!**

**Anyway, back to what you care about, a Jake and Miley moment...but will it be interrupted?

* * *

"Hey, Miley." Jake said quietly as if not wanting to interrupt her peaceful moment.**

"What are you doing out here, Jake?" She asked fingering a shell with her toe, and trying to ignore the nerves bubbling in her stomach.

"Just decided to take a walk," he sighed, "and there is nothing more relaxing than the waves." He stood next to her in the water and watched the waves break a couple feet from shore.

"It's beautiful out here." Miley said gazing out and watching the sun dance off the waves.

"It sure is, especially when nobody is out here. It just you, the ocean, the salty air, and the sand." He dug his toes into the sand.

"It's so peaceful." The setting sun casted arrays of reds and oranges against Miley's cheeks.

"Do you come out here a lot by yourself?" He asked curiously.

"I guess I do. A lot of times I sit on my deck with my guitar. You wouldn't believe how inspiring the ocean is." Miley was lost in thought.

"So you play the guitar?" Jake lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah...sometimes...it's my dad's. He used to perform." She replied, mentally begging him to stop asking questions about music.

"That's cool. Are you any good?" He asked.

"I'm ok." She shrugged.

"I've never been good at anything musical. I think the only thing I'm decent at is basketball, and I have my acting moments. I'm also a wicked ping-pong player." He smiled, revealing his pearly white teeth.

"Wow, Jake Ryan, a ping-pong player. That's something I would have never guessed." She giggled quickly as her eyes met his.

"Yeah, well, there is a lot you don't know about me." He said quietly, bringing his gaze back to the blue-green water.

"I didn't really have the chance." Miley replied snidely. "You are the one who left, not me." She folded her arm across her chest and scowled.

They stood in silence for a few seconds, both lost in the beauty of the scenery, and their own emotions.

"Listen Miley, I don't know what's going on between us but I hate fighting and arguing with you. The only time we haven't argued was when we were actually giving each other a chance." He spat out quickly and nervously as he clenched his fists, waiting for her response.

She sucked in a deep breath. "I know Jake and I'm really sorry for acting like a total jerk. It just hurt when you never contacted me. I thought for sure I was just another girl." She sighed as he stood closer to her and grazed her hand gently.

"Miley, I'm so sorry I never got a hold of you I just thought you know, you hated me. I got scared. The one thing that I have realized is that some guy is definitely going to get lucky with you. I missed my chance because I was acting stupid. But you are surely not just some girl. And if you were my girl I would do so many things different." He swallowed hard.

"Jake, I have been going crazy these past couple weeks because I haven't talked to you. I thought I was over you but the truth is... that I'm not." She turned to face him, her cheeks burning a crimson color.

"You aren't?" He asked, his eyebrows smashed inwardly.

"No, I'm not." She replied quietly, looking away from his baby blues.

"Aren't you dating, Josh?" He wondered.

"We aren't dating. He asked me to hang out once that's all." Miley shrugged.

"Then why'd you say you were?" He asked confused.

"Well, I mean I didn't want to look like this girl just waiting around for you." She stated.

"There goes us with the whole jealousy thing again." He laughed. "But, do you like him?" A serious looked played across his face.

"He's nice, and I thought it would help me get over you, so I might as well give it a try since you've found somebody." Miley replied sadly, facing the setting sun.

"I guess." Jake hung his head in defeat. "Carly's a nice girl." He shrugged.

"Yeah, nice." She felt lump her throat.

_Why wouldn't he just tell her he liked her too?_

A tear fell from Miley's cheek and splashed in the water. She wiped it quickly but let a sniffle escape.

"Are you crying, Miley?" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"No." She sniffled.

"You are. What's wrong?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's just that…I like you Jake. I really like you and I don't want to be doing this if you are over me." She wiped her eyes.

"Do you think I'm over you?" He asked, gazing into her eyes.

She shrugged. "You haven't spoken to me in months, and you have _Carly_."

"I don't know how much longer its going to last." He whispered as his eyes bore into hers.

"You don't like her?" Miley scrunched her eyebrows inwardly.

"It's not that. She just doesn't see me how you do. She see's me as the star, you make me feel like a person. I can hold a real conversation with you and I know you will listen to me. You're real, Miley, and I haven't had that yet." Miley could see the seriousness behind his eyes and knew that he meant what he said.

Miley's tears turned into a huge smile.

"So you aren't over me either?" She grabbed his hands excitedly.

"It was going to take longer than months and a new girlfriend for me to get over you. I tried Miley, but I couldn't do it." A smile lit up on Jake's face.

She smiled as he bent forward and kissed her cheek.

"Gosh, I wish I could kiss you but I'll wait for you to break up with Carly first. Don't want to be more of a home wrecker than I already am." She joked.

"Carly, crap, I forgot about her. She's coming to meet me here at 7." He checked his watch in a slight panic.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Miley asked with anticipation.

"He doesn't need to Stewart." She heard a girl's voice from behind them. "You boyfriend stealing jerk!"

Both Miley and Jake paused as their breath caught in their throats.

"Not good." Miley said looking to Jake for an answer.

"Carly." Jake said, finding himself between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. I would give my left arm...and maybe a pinky toe to live on the beach...**

**Happy reading!**


	9. Can't Buy Me Love

**Chapter 9: Can't Buy Me Love**

* * *

"I can't believe you, Jake. You like _her?_ I mean, her family, they're such hillbillies. My dad is a lawyer!" She stomped her foot into the sand.

"Money isn't everything, Carly." Jake said in Miley's defense.

"I'm a sophomore!" She exclaimed. "I have the looks and the clothes. We make such a great couple!"

"This is ridiculous." Miley piped up. "First, Carly, get off your high horse and come back to reality. Life isn't about money and clothes. It's about friends and enjoying your life. If I were famous, I wouldn't want people fawning all over me or admiring my pretty clothes- I'd want them to like me for me. Strip away Jake's fame and money, would you still like him?" Miley raised an eyebrow at the fuming girl.

Carly thought for a moment. "Well…yeah. The fame is just an added bonus." She laughed uncomfortably.

"Why do you like him, Stewart?" She asked snottily.

"Because I know that underneath everything he is a caring guy. He can be himself with me as opposed to impressing you." Her last sentence dripping with disdain.

"And his money has nothing to do with you liking him?" Carly asked, her eyes burning into Miley's.

"No, Miley isn't that like." Jake stated, stepping between the fueding girls.

"Oh and you know what she's like?" Carly shot him a look of disgust.

"Yeah, it took me weeks to get her to even like me as a person." He chuckled.

"Well, I don't even know what to say." Carly scoffed.

"How about, you've just lost your man to a freshman." Miley pointed at her with a victorious smirk etched across her face.

"Uh, I don't have time for this. Jake, don't call me, because obviously you have no taste." Carly huffed as she began to walk away.

"And I must not of had any standards to date you." He said as her mouth dropped and she stormed away.

"Wow that was awkward." Miley stated, looking back to Jake.

"I'm just glad it's over." Jake breathed out. "Sometimes I hate being famous. I wish I could just get away from it." He sighed as Miley grabbed his hand.

"Come with me." She led him toward the deck of her house.

"Nice place you have here." He smiled and took a step back for a better look.

"Thanks." She led him inside, secretly praying her dad and Jackson were not home.

She inwardly groaned as they walked in and Jackson was perched on the couch, remote in hand.

"Hey Jackson, don't you have a _thing_ tonight?" Miley asked secretly hoping he would take the hint.

"If that thing is sittin' on my butt and watchin' tv all night, than yeah, I have a thing. Anyway Miles, don't you have a Han…"

"No Jackson, I don't have _anything_." She cleared her throat, causing her brother to turn and notice that his sister wasn't alone.

"Oh hey sis didn't know you had company." He stood up. "I'm Jackson, Miley's older, smarter and more talented brother." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Jake Ry…"

"Jake Ryan, I've watched your show a few times and heard Miley talk about you a dozen times." A devious smirk crept onto his face.

"Jackson!" Miley exclaimed, smacking him in the arm.

"Sorry, sorry, I'll leave you two be." He snickered and left the room.

"One down and one to go." Miley sighed. "Sorry about that." She turned to Jake.

"Oh, it's alright, Miley." He laughed. "Your brother seems, well, interesting." He chuckled uncomfortably.

"Interesting, crazy, bizarre, not human…any of those really apply." Miley replied matter-of-factly as she heard the front door close.

"Hey Miley, back from your walk?" Her dad asked as he walked into the living room. "And sweet nibblets, it's Jake Ryan, how you doin' son?"

Jake stood from the couch. "Fine, sir." The two men shook hands.

"You do a fine job on that show of yours." He sat down in the arm chair.

"Thanks."

"I especially enjoyed the episode with Hannah Montana, that girl is such a good actress. Did you like working with her?" Miley gave her dad a look, causing him to stop.

"Yeah, Hannah was great. We're having her in another episode." Jake gave him a toothy grin.

"Well you don't say." Robbie Ray attempted to act surprised.

"Speaking of Hannah, is it true she lives in this neighborhood? I mean I've heard rumors, I've just never seen her around." Jake asked Robbie.

"Hannah Montana, nooo." Miley replied quickly.

"Yeah I've never seen her." Robbie Ray agreed.

"I'll have to ask her on Saturday." Jake said to himself.

Miley and her dad exchanged a worried look.

"Well I'm gonna head on into the kitchen, you two want anything?" Robbie asked the two.

"No thanks, dad."

"No thanks." Jake replied.

A couple seconds later, after Robbie left, Jake spoke up.

"I'm really glad we made up, Miley. The first three-four weeks of school, every time you would come close to me I would freak and not know what to do. You're the first girl to have that effect on me." He smiled as he placed his hand against her sweatshirt-covered arm.

"Really?" Miley blushed as she felt chills creep up her back.

"Yeah, would you maybe want to see a movie or something on Saturday?" Miley smiled, he seemed so nervous.

"Don't you have to work?" She asked confused.

"Yeah but I'll have the whole night." Her gaze met those deep, green eyes.

"I'd love to but I still have to break my date with Josh. That shouldn't be hard; I'll just tell him something came up." Miley shrugged. "He should understand, right?" Miley and Jake chuckled.

"It would probably be a lot more understanding than- I'm leaving you for Jake Ryan." He laughed.

"Yeah, that one wouldn't go over very well."

They chuckled into the air as Jake raised his watch closer to his face.

"Miley, it's been great hanging out but I've got some homework to finish and I told my mom I'd be back by 9. It's 8:45, and she worries about me." He blushed.

"Oh, no problem. I have some homework too."

I'll see you at school tomorrow, where, this time, I'll actually talk to you." He laughed.

"You'd better." She smiled as he stood there for a second, looking at his feet then back to her.

Miley's insides were screaming "Kiss me! Kiss me!" but her sweaty palms and rapidly beating heart weren't agreeing.

His face turned red as he placed his hat back on. "Bye Miley." He said as he walked slowly out the door.

"Darnit! Darnit!" Miley yelped flopping back down on the couch.

"What's wrong, Miles?" Her dad peaked in from the kitchen.

"Nothing dad. I'm going to do homework!" She said and scurried upstairs, hoping her dad hadn't seen her bright red cheeks.


	10. That Boy Is Mine

**Chapter 10: That Boy Is Mine**

* * *

"I have a boyfriend!" She sighed dreamily as she floated from her doorway to her bed and flopped down. Then suddenly, she shot up. "Wait, do I? I have to call Lily."

She frantically picked her phone up and dialed Lily's number.

"Hey Miles." Lily said as she answered boredly.

"Lily! You will never believe what happened tonight!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well it either has to do with Jake or Hannah and I'm assuming it's something to do with Jake. Am I right? Just please tell me you guys made up or something!" She told her over-excited friend.

"We made up! We both just happened to be on the beach tonight. He was waiting for Carly but we bumped into each other and I told him the truth about how I felt and he has felt the same way the whole time. He was with Carly to get over me. I'm so confused though...what does this mean? Are we a couple or what?" She spat out quickly.

"First of all. Thank God you two have quit being stupid! I'm so happy for you Miles! Maybe, he is just taking it slow and wants to get to know you. I mean you guys haven't spoken in a while. Give him some time."

"I guess you're right. I don't know much about him." Miley thought.

"Well I do know that he is totally hot!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey sister, don't be scammin' on my man." Miley joked. "But you are right! He is so gorgeous."

"Maybe he'll have some cute friends for little ol' Lily."

"Yeah!" Miley exclaimed.

"Alright Miles, my mom is calling me to do dishes. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Lil."

"Bye!"

* * *

Friday, the best day of the week. Miley took out her compact and smoothed her hair down one last time before she entered the doors of her school. Everything looked so much brighter as she floated to her locker on cloud nine. Her insides were bursting yet her outside remained calm and collective.

She wondered where Jake was until she saw him walk in with his regular five or six girls tagging along.

_That was going to get annoying._

They met eyes as huge smile spread across his face. Miley's stomach was doing flip-flops.

"Excuse me ladies." He said as he gracefully slipped through them and over to Miley.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Hey." She said nervously back.

"Sorry about all those girls. I don't like any of them. They're just always kind of there. It's a little creepy." They chuckled nervously together.

"Well you are Jake Ryan." She said sadly, turning to her locker. "I guess it comes with the territory." Miley sighed and looked over at the girls waiting for Jake. "Move along ladies, show's over." She waved them off.

They gave her dirty looks and joined the flow of students walking down the hallway.

"That was simple." He laughed.

"Nah, you're just way too nice." She gave him a big toothy grin.

"Anyway, I know I asked you to do something tomorrow, but what are you doing tonight?" He placed his hand on the back of his neck and brought his eyes down to his shoes.

Miley paused; she had to go to a CD signing event at a local bookstore for Hannah.

"My family is going to visit my grandma tonight, once a month, always on a Friday of course." She said in mock excitement.

"Oh, man, I was going to see if you wanted to go to the Hannah Montana CD signing at Fox Books tonight. I could get her autograph for you."

"Oh, I really wanted to go to that too! Would you be able to get me an autograph anyway?" She pouted her lips, causing Jake to smile.

"If I can't do it tonight I can get one for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Jake." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have to get to class."

"Ok see you at lunch." He replied as he watched her scurry to class with a big, goofy grin on his face.

Miley was off in "lala" land for most of the day. When the final bell rang and she made her way to her locker she was kicked back into reality when she saw Carly and Jake talking. Carly had her hand on his arm and was wearing a flirtatious smile. Miley watched as she whispered something in Jake's ear and giggled. The one thing she did notice was the uncomfortable look on Jake's face. Miley knew getting Jake to herself wasn't going to be easy.

There were instances in Miley's life where she swore someone took over her body and gave her an extra bit of oomph. This would classify as one of those times. She felt her feet start moving without consent from her mind. Next thing she knew Jake was looking at her.

"Excuse me." She said as she cut right in front of Carly, gently grabbed Jake's face, and brought her lips to his. Her knees felt weak. When Jake realized what she was doing, he began to kiss back. She felt his hands move from his side to gently rest on her neck.

"Get a room." Carly huffed as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

Jake and Miley broke apart not taking their eyes off each other. A huge smile burst onto Miley's face.

"Wow, Miley." Jake said still in disbelief.

Carly, noticing she wasn't getting the attention she wanted, walked away.

"This isn't over, Stewart." She growled but neither of them paid any attention.

"It's too bad we can't hang out tonight." Jake told her as he turned to grab his book bag.

"Yeah, but we'll hang out tomorrow night." Miley told him as he followed her to find Lily.

When Lily saw Jake and Miley coming, a huge smiled engulfed her face. She waved like an excited five-year-old.

"Jake, Miley, hey!" She said as they walked up to her.

"What's up, Lil?" Miley asked her friend who kept looking from her to Jake.

She smiled. "My little ones are growing up." She then proceeded to wipe a fake tear from her eye.

Miley and Jake exchanged odd glances.

"So Lily, when are you ever going to clean that locker?" Miley asked her friend who was throwing papers wildly around the bottom of her locker.

"I cleaned it yesterday…well, technically I just took out all the old food and threw it away. You remember my mom's egg salad that I refused to eat?" She gave Miley a disgusted look. "It was in there. Still. I think it was growing things."

"That's disgusting." Jake said.

"Yeah, it was scary." Lily laughed.

"So Miley, what are you doing tonight?" Lily asked her friend as she positioned her book bag on her back.

"Uh, Lily, remember Grandma Stewart." She snuck a quick peak at Jake. "We're visiting her tonight." She discretely elbowed Lily in the side.

"Ohhhh…right…Grandma Stewart. I remember you telling me that." Lily replied, catching on to Miley's lie.

Jake, Miley, and Lily found Oliver and they all walked home together. Lily and Oliver's houses were passed first and then they came to Miley's. Jake turned to her.

"I think that was the first time I have ever been left alone when walking home." He smiled.

"I'm surprised you walk home." Miley replied.

"Usually I have my bodyguard around but I told him to steer clear today. It was nice and that kiss earlier was, wow. What was it for?" He smiled at her lopsidedly while he squinted his eyes to block the sun.

"Well, I saw Carly talking to you and you looked really uncomfortable and I figured if I want you to myself I'm going to have to be kind of aggressive otherwise girls will be hanging all over you." She met his eyes.

"Yeah, I can understand where that would get a little weird. Just know I'm only thinking about you no matter what girl talks to me." He smiled, bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'll call you tomorrow after I'm done filming and we'll talk about our plans."

"Sounds great, have fun at the Hannah Montana signing." She waved to him as he started to walk away.

"I will, have fun with your Grandma. Bye." She watched him walk away for a brief moment and then ran up her deck stairs and inside.


	11. Two Peas in a Pod

**Chapter 11: Two Peas in a Pod**

* * *

"Hey dad!" She said in passing as she sprinted up to her Hannah Closet and started sifting through her many outfits. She grabbed some jeans, her cowboy boots, a cute tank top, and a jacket to wear over it.

"Twenty-minutes Miles!" She heard her dad yell from downstairs.

She walked to her vanity and decided to go with the blonde Hannah wig that had wave to it as opposed to her usual straight, blonde wig. Standing in front of her mirror, she adjusted the wig so it hid every strand of brown hair she had. Miley grabbed a jacket with a hood and a pair of sunglass and made her way back downstairs.

"Hey, bud, I made you a sandwich if you're hungry." Her dad pointed to the kitchen.

"Thanks dad." She walked into the kitchen, grabbed the sandwich and walked back out. "Hey dad, are we taking a limo or something because how is Charlize going to do my makeup?"

"She's going to meet us there with your trailer."

Miley breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because this face will frighten all the youngins."

Her dad shook his head. "Are you ready Miss Montana?"

They arrived at Fox Books and as they pulled behind, they noticed the line twirling around the parking lot.

"Wow." Miley gasped, pressing her face to the window.

"Alright Hannah, you have ten minutes to get your makeup done and they called and said they have a table and everything set up. You can enter from the back." Her dad told her as they rushed into Charlize's trailer.

Ten minutes and two sets of fake eyelashes later, Hannah made her entrance through the back of the store and came face to face with her hundreds of fans. She waved as they all screamed and yelled. As exciting as it was, she couldn't help but try to look for Jake. She figured he probably wasn't there yet because she was sure people would be fussing over him also, but who knew, because there was so much excitement taking place before her already.

After signing about three dozen CDs and getting tired of looking at her own face, she heard it- whispers of the name "Jake Ryan."

Then a young girl let out a squeal of excitement as Jake and, what must have been his bodyguard, walked around the ropes where people were standing in line. Miley's stomach jumped into her chest and she could have sworn her heart was beating in her throat.

_What if he could tell I'm Miley? She thought to herself._

They met eyes and he waved at her and made his way up to her table.

"Hannah, how are you?" He bent down and gave her a hug.

Miley chuckled to herself because he had put on his ego-boy act for her.

"Jake Ryan, what are you doing here?" She attempted to act surprised.

"I'm actually her to get your autograph for my…uh…" He began to stutter.

"You're girlfriend?" Hannah asked, trying to knock some sense into him.

"My girlfriend, if she says yes." He smiled.

"Is it that Emily or Milly or…" Hannah attempted to act confused.

"Miley, the one I told you about." He held the CD out to Hannah.

"Right, right, she must be quite a catch to tame the famous Zombie Slayer." Hannah said slyly.

"You have no idea Hannah, she's great. You guys would get along really well."

"You know Jake; you could have just gotten my autograph tomorrow."

"I know but I wanted it to feel like I worked for it instead of just getting it so easy." He replied, trying to sound righteous.

"You did cut a bunch of people." Hannah joked.

"Hey it's a start, right?" He smoothly smiled.

Hannah shrugged. "I guess." She smiled and melted as he smiled back. "See you tomorrow on set." Hannah said.

"I appreciate it Hannah, Miley's a big fan of yours." He held the CD up. "She'll be excited."

* * *

The next morning, while Hannah was getting "zombified," Jake snuck back into her makeup room.

"Hannah, can I talk to you?" He asked, looking desperate.

"Can't you wait until we have a break, Jake?" Hannah asked him, becoming nervous over what he wanted to talk about.

"Well, I guess I could. It's just that I have my first date tonight with Miley. I know you probably don't want to hear about this but I feel like you could possibly be the only true friend I have right now. I just really need to talk to someone." His head drooped.

Miley's heart broke for Jake; she had never realized that Jake didn't have any true friends in Malibu. They all liked him because he was a celebrity. That's when Miley began to feel guilty. _Did she really want Jake talking to her about, well…herself?_

_She couldn't just not help him. Oh well, she had to live with the consequences._

"Do you not want to go on the date?" Hannah asked nervously, biting her bottom lip.

"Oh no, that's not it at all." He leaned closer so he could whisper. "I'm really nervous."

Hannah smiled widely. "That's so cute!" _Shut up Miley, she said to herself. _"I mean, why are you so nervous?" She looked at him lovingly and had to keep mentally reminding herself that she wasn't Miley.

"I'm scared I'm going to mess up. I've messed up with her so many times I can't even count. If I mess up again, is she going to give me another chance?" Hannah could see the worry in his eyes.

"You'll be fine, Jake. Just be yourself. It seems like you don't have to impress this girl with your movie star status. Be yourself and it should go fine." Hannah lifted her black lips into a smile.

"I knew you would understand, Hannah. I swear you and Miley have got to meet. You are like two peas in a pod." He said excitedly as he dashed out of her dressing room.

"Oh Charlize, that boy is gonna put two and two together quicker than ice melting on a Tennessee black-top." Hannah moaned.

"Are you sure you can trust him with your secret?" Charlize asked while dabbing white powder across Hannah's nose.

"Did you hear him in here? He's going to be so mad if he knows he's talking to Miley about Miley." Hannah threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Probably dear. Why don't you see how your date goes with him because from what I heard, he seems to be head over heels for you, girl?" Charlize squealed and Hannah giggled excitedly.

"He's so cute." Hannah sighed.


	12. I Wish Lunch Would Never End

**Chapter 12: I Wish Lunch Would Never End**

**

* * *

**

After a few takes, Jake and Hannah were able to take a break. They walked into the set break room and both went for the sandwiches at the same time. There were two collapsible tables lined with silver platters. Each platter was filled with a variety of sandwiches, fruit, and other lunch necessities.

"I feel like I haven't eaten in days." Hannah said, grabbing two sandwiches and putting them on her plate.

"Me too." Jake replied, grabbing three.

They sat across from each other and began stuffing their faces, neither able to speak.

"Oh, Hannah, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you live around here?" Jake said in-between each chew.

Hannah paused. _He isn't supposed to ask things like that!_

"I live outside of Malibu. My family likes to keep a low profile." She replied nervously.

"I wish my family could have done that." He said regretfully.

"Ok Jake, I know were not great friends but I need your advice on something too," Hannah spat out, unable to hold her tongue.

"Ok Hannah, shoot." He smiled.

"Ok, there is this girl I know and she really likes this guy but she is keeping a huge secret from him and is scared to tell him because she is afraid he isn't trustworthy enough to tell. Let's say, for example, Miley was keeping this huge secret from you and was scared to tell you. Would you be angry when she finally told you?"

"I guess it depends on what kind of secret it is. How well does she know this guy?"

"Well she's known him for about 8-9 months."

"Well I would hope she would tell him because if he cares about her he will honor her secret. I mean, if he is a nice guy he would."

"Would you honor Miley's secret?" Hannah gulped.

"Well, yeah. If she trusted me enough to tell me. Of course I would." He said proudly.

Hannah's heart was bursting. Jake was so perfect but was telling him her secret going to ruin that?


	13. Little Moments

**Chapter 13: Little Moments**

* * *

That night, Miley came home from the recording and flopped on her couch, groaning.

"What's wrong Miles?" Her dad walked in with a brownie and a glass of milk.

"I have a huge dilemma, dad." She sat up quickly and took the brownie. "And this brownie will help fix it." She smiled and took a bite.

"I bet I can guess exactly what's going on in that head of yours, bud." He gently poked her in the forehead with his pointer finger.

"Because you're dad and you know everything." She replied boringly.

"That I am darlin'. Anyway Miles, I know you had a run in with Jake today. I also know that your problem has to do with Hannah. Am I right?"

"Dad, I really like Jake and I would hate to have to keep this from him day in and day out. Especially if I'm his girlfriend."

"Miles just make sure you're making the right decision in telling this boy. I'd wait a few days an' feel him out."

"You're right. I'll wait a few days. Let's see how tonight goes and then I'll take it from there. I can't just tell him that would be stupid," she concurred as her dad wrapped his strong arms around her.

"See, Miles, trust your own judgement because you're a smart girl." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and stood to continue cooking in the kitchen.

* * *

Miley waited patiently at the front of the movie theater where her dad had just dropped her off. She was leaning against the front of the building, clicking her flip-flop against her heel when she saw a sleek, black car pull up. The door of the car opened and out walked Jake with his baseball hat and sunglasses on. He spotted Miley and kept his head down, trying not to be noticed. 

Miley's stomach twisted into knots and her palms began to sweat as he approached her.

_He looks so cute, she thought to herself as he slid up next to her._

"Hey Miley." He said shyly.

"Hi." She said, brushing some brown hair behind her ears.

"You look great." The corners of his mouth tilted into a smile.

"You don't look too bad either," she felt her cheeks flush as she spoke.

The smile on his face grew as he handed her the signed Hannah Montana CD.

"Oh Jake, thanks!" She hugged him, trying to act surprised. "You actually were able to get it?"

"Yeah, Hannah was really cool about. I swear you two need to meet. For a star, she's really down to earth."

"I really appreciate this. I didn't get around to buying her CD yet but now I don't have to!"

"Well you're very welcome." He smiled. "Now what movie do you want to see?" He glanced up at the movie times.

"I've been dying to see Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Miley exclaimed as she grabbed his hand to beat someone to the line.

"Two for TMNT please!" She said to the lady and began to fish through her purse for her wallet.

"Miley, I'll pay." Jake said to her as he placed his hand on hers.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I wanted to take you out on a date, so I'm gonna." He smiled proudly as the lady handed him two tickets.

About midway through the movie, all Miley could pay attention to was where Jake's hand was. She watched as it sat on the arm rest, and then he would move for some popcorn. Miley's palms were sweating like crazy and then she couldn't take it anymore so before he could rest his hand back on the arm rest, she put hers there. She started to wonder if Jake would take the bait and realize she wanted to hold his hand.

After about a minute of trying to channel him psychically into holding her hand, she noticed him fidget a bit and then gently rest his hand on top of hers. Her insides exploded with excitement as she opened her fingers and let his fingers slip between hers.

When the movie ended, they walked out together hand in hand.

"So Miley, what time are you getting picked up?"

"Ten, what about you?"

"Same, hey its only 8:30." He looked from his watch to Miley. "You want to take a walk to get ice cream or something?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, listening to the breaking of the waves and letting the wind hit their faces.

"Miley, I'm glad you came out tonight." He stopped walking and Miley followed.

"Me too." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Before Miley even knew it, Jake had gently placed his lips against hers. Her hands found the soft skin of his face and everything around her went quiet.

When they pulled apart, Jake had a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Seriously Miley, I really like you a lot. I have since I stole your locker last year. I mean you're never star struck like every other girl I've liked. I'm so happy that somebody likes me for me." He leaned in and kissed her again.

"Jake, I really like you too." She said but on the inside all she felt was guilt. She turned from him and began walking toward the water.

"Miley, what's up?" He said catching up to her.

She paused and turned to him. "It's just that, I have a lot to think about right now. I really like you and I love spending time with you but dating me comes with big luggage."

"What are you talking about?" He looked at her confused.

"I'm not quite sure if I can tell you what it is. It's huge and a huge part of my life." She replied quietly, looking out a the moon as it danced across the rippling water.

He was quiet for a second. "You aren't dying or anything, are you?"

She playfully punched him. "No Jake. This isn't funny it could completely change how you think of me." She took a seat in the sand and he followed.

"Miley, not a whole lot could change the way I feel about you." He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"When I was younger…" she started. "I had always wanted to be a singer. Had you always wanted to act?"

"I wanted to be Bat Man for a few years but I the whole jumping off buildings thing wasn't for me." They laughed.

"Why didn't you ever become a singer, Miley?" He asked quietly.

"I did." She replied in a whisper.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

**Cliffhanger! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	14. Coastal Confessions

**Chapter 14: Coastal Confessions**

**Last Chapter!**

* * *

Miley swallowed nervously as she glanced at Jake, who was looking at her intently. A rush of satisfaction washed over her as she decided it was now or never. 

"Nothing. I just want you to listen to the words of these songs and tell me what you think." Miley started to sing.

_"The girl that I want you to know  
If only I could show  
The other side...the other side  
I want you to see  
The other side...the other side  
The other side of me…"_

She stopped and looked at him.

"That's a Hannah Montana song, and you sang it really well." He smashed his eyesbrows inwardly, wondering what she was trying to get at.

"Ok, listen to the words of this song…" She rolled her eyes.

_"You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere_

_You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh, yeah  
It's so much better 'cause you know you've got the best of both worlds…"_

She looked at him again and he looked back to her. Miley couldn't read his expression so she sat nervously waiting for his reaction.

"There is no way." He laughed and stood up.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Miley stood, looking at him confused.

"That you're Hannah Montana, is that what you're trying to say?" Jake asked in complete shock, his arms flailling out to this sides. "Alright Miley, you know I like you, you don't have to try to impress me," he said sympathetically.

Miley scoffed, "you don't believe me?"

"No. There is no way." He said quietly to himself.

"Alright, ask me something about her. _Anything_." Miley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, when we filmed the first episode of Zombie Slayer together did she want to kiss me?" He stood there smugly thinking he had her stumped.

"Nope because that was when I thought you were an egotistical jerk and that's the same day I turned you down for the dance, and you complained to me about, well... me." She shot him and equally as smug look.

"What did I say?" He stepped closer to her.

"You told me about how I turned you down for the dance and then you started talking about how I didn't like you as an actor or a person. And then you said isn't that great? And I replied with, is that a trick question. You proceeded to say it was something different and how I talked to you like Jake Ryan the person and not Jake Ryan the star." She looked at him victoriously.

"Wow." His eyes grew wide.

"Believe me now?"

"So yesterday, that was you at the signing and that was you messing up at the Teenies?" He said confused.

"Hold for applause." Miley mocked herself.

"But how?" He asked her in awe.

"Its called a wig and a few trustworthy people. Now you know why Hannah and I would get along so well."

"You're the same person." He joked but still looked at her in disbelief.

"You still don't believe me, do you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's a lot to take in."

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Miley pleaded.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"You know what Mr. Ryan, come by my house tomorrow and I'll prove it to you." She poked him in the chest.

* * *

Miley was pacing her room on Sunday. She could not decide if she had made a good decision or not. Her Hannah closet held living proof that she was, indeed, the pop star Hannah Montana. She had awards and pictures lining the walls. 

"Miley!" She heard her dad yell from downstairs. "Jake Ryan is here for ya!"

Miley took a deep breath and made her way downstairs. Her dad and Jake were making small talk when she arrived on the bottom step.

"Miley, did you tell someone you were Hannah Montana again?" Her dad asked her pretending to be upset and shaking his head.

"Not this time, dad," Miley said quietly, "it's for real."

"You sure, bud?"

Miley looked at Jake, whom looked extremely uncomfortable, yet smiled through it.

"Yeah, dad thanks though." She walked over and gave her dad a hug then grabbed Jake's hand.

She led him towards the steps and turned back around to face her dad. "I'll keep the door open dad, no worries." Mr. Stewart nodded.

They entered Miley's room and she took him through her regular closet and into the Hannah closet. Once inside, Jake gasped. He proceeded to walk along the closet and take everything in.

"How'd you do it?" He asked in amazement.

"What?"

"Come up with such a good idea?" He turned to her.

"My dad and I came up with it so I could live the life of a normal teenager and do what I love. I have the best of both worlds." She laughed.

"It's really smart but that has to be the hardest secret to keep from people. Don't you ever just want to yell that you're Hannah Montana?" He walked toward her vanity where the wigs were.

"You have no idea. When you first came to school, that was the main reason I didn't like you because I thought you were a celebrity milking their fame and I'm the complete opposite of that."

"If I could have an alter acting ego, I would, Miley. If you were to tell the school you were Hannah, you would get treated the same way as me."

"I don't want to be treated like that." Miley said as she sat in a nearby chair.

"I don't either but it comes with the package. I definitely understand why you hide yourself though. It's really respectful Miley." He said endearingly as Miley breathed a sigh of relief. "Why are you sighing?" He laughed.

"I'm glad you believe me. I thought you were going to think I was this crazy person and never speak to me again."

He walked over to her, grabbed her hand gently, and pulled her up towards him.

"You're prettier as Miley." He said to her sweetly.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you think so."

**And that's the end! So sad! Thanks to all the people that reviewed- I appreciate your wonderful comments!**

**I'm thinking about doing another story but it's going to be when they are older and its going to be more focused on Lilly and Oliver's relationship...even though Miley and Jake will be involved. Tell me what you all think!**


End file.
